Pongonely
by Son Akito
Summary: Gohan gets sick and no one can help him but his dead father. But how can Goku help his son if he is dead? This is my first fanfic, so be nice. I know the name is a little...different but please read anywas. ***Complete***
1. May I Go See Piccolo?

Authors note: Hello, this is my first story so be as nice as can be, thanks. The story a couple of years after the Cell Games, and Goten is born. Hope you enjoy! I know the title is a little weird but hey, the only thing I could come up with at the time!  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z and all that, if I did, I would be very smart, but I'm not.  
  
And I re-did this story because I really messed up last time! So if you read it last time and it was messed up, I fixed it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pongonely  
  
May I go see Piccolo?  
  
  
  
Chi-chi was Gohan's room. Goten ran in Gohan's room with a new airplane that Chi-chi got him. Goten drops his airplane and looked at his older brother. He was on this bed, he was not moving, but he was breathing really hard, and was sweating. Chi-chi grabs Gohan hand, and starts to stare into his face.  
  
" Gohan, what's wrong, you have been like this for 2 weeks now."  
  
Goten walked up to Chi-chi, and sat next to Gohan. Goten starts to look at Gohan while Chi-chi is checking his temperature.  
  
" Oh, my baby. You are getting even worst. 115 degrees! Gohan talk to me!"  
  
Chi-chi began to cry as Goten gives her a hug.  
  
"Is Gohan going to be okay now mommy?"  
  
As Chi-chi looks at Goten and begun to cry again.  
  
"I really don't know Goten, but it is time for bed. Let Gohan have the room to himself tonight okay."  
  
Goten shakes his head has Chi-chi picks him up and starts to walk out of the room.  
  
" Mom, may I go and see Piccolo?"  
  
Chi-chi turns around and sees Gohan looking at her.  
  
" No you may not young man! You are sick Gohan, and I do not want you to fly off and see that green guy!  
  
" Mom, his name is Piccolo! And plus I'm fine see!"  
  
Gohan starts to sit up on his bed. Then he starts slowly to stand up. Right when he is beginning to walk to his mom he freezes.  
  
" Gohan, what's wrong?"  
  
Then Gohan starts to yell, and powered up.  
  
" Mom, what's wrong? I cannot stop powering up, and everything in my body is hurting. Make it stop! Mom please!"  
  
Chi-chi put Goten down and ran to Gohan. Gohan stopped yelling and powering up. Chi-chi helped Gohan back to his bed. Gohan closes his eyes and begun to sweat. As Chi-chi started to cry, Gohan grabs her hand.  
  
" Mom, I'll be fine, don't cry. I need to see Piccolo, if you would not let me go by myself, then can you take me?  
  
Chi-chi close her eyes, then she opens them and answer Gohan's question.  
  
" No Gohan! Your sick and I don't want you to run around with Piccolo. Gohan dear, you can't even stand up. How are you going to walk to the car and go to Dende's Lookout?"  
  
Chi-chi kisses Gohan on the forehead.  
  
" Now good-night Gohan. Goten is going to sleep in my room tonight so you can get your rest."  
  
Chi-chi walked up to Goten and picked him up. As Chi-chi walking out of the room, Goten waves good-bye to Gohan.  
  
" Bye-bye Gohan. I love you!"  
  
Gohan starts to wave good-bye to Goten.  
  
" See ya bro., I lo…"  
  
Before Gohan could finish, he holds himself from screaming in pain. He leans back into bed. He looks out his window.  
  
"This is worst then fighting a 100 Cells. Piccolo what's wrong with me?"  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and held his tears.  
  
For some reason, Gohan couldn't go to sleep. He just had to go see Piccolo. He didn't know why he had too see him so badly, but he knew that Piccolo had the answer.  
  
Gohan slowly got up and began walking, before he got to the window he say Goten's airplane. He picked it up the toy and placed it on his bed. Then he walked back to the window and opened it.  
  
" Sorry mom, but I have to go. I don't know why, but, I know he has the answer."  
  
Gohan jumped out of the window and slowly flew to Kami's Lookout.  
  
Piccolo woke up and walked to the edge of the lookout. He could sense Gohan coming. However, something was different with his energy.  
  
After 2 hours, Gohan finally made to the bottom of Korin's tower. Gohan was flying up to Dende's Lookout, but then he stopped.  
  
" Piccolo."  
  
Then Gohan started to scream, and he went into Super Saiyan 2. From all that power, Gohan passed out and started to fall. Piccolo jumped off the lookout to get Gohan.  
  
" Oh, NO! Gohan!"  
  
Piccolo was too late. Gohan hit the ground, Gohan started to scream in pain.  
  
Blood was every where.  
  
Piccolo reached the ground and picked Gohan up. He was awake now but his eyes were closed and he was screaming, he was bleeding. Piccolo picked him up and flew up to the lookout, when he got there, Dende and Popo woke up.  
  
"Is Gohan alright Piccolo?"  
  
Piccolo walked up to Dende and laid him down in front of him. Dende kneed down.  
  
"Oh, I hope Gohan will be alright."  
  
Popo said as Dende started to heal Gohan, as he was healing him, Dende looked up and stopped.  
  
"It's not working Piccolo? I can't heal him."  
  
Piccolo picked up Gohan and shook his head.  
  
"I think I know what's wrong with him, I'm going to take him home."  
  
Before Dende or Popo could say anything Piccolo flew off with Gohan in his arms.  
  
Back at the Son House…  
  
Chi-chi and Goten both woke up from bed at the same time. Goten was on Chi- chi bed, he moved closer to his mother.  
  
"Where's Gohan."  
  
Chi-chi looked down, Goten looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
Chi-chi didn't say anything back, got out of her bed, and ran to Gohan's room. When she got there all she could see is Goten's airplane on Gohan's pillow.  
  
Chi-chi screamed out her son's name, and flew to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Gohan ever make it?  
  
Stay tune and please R&R! 


	2. Gohan Has Pongonely

Pongonely  
  
Gohan has Pongonely  
  
Piccolo saw Gohan bedroom window open and flew inside.  
  
" Momma, look! Mr. Piccolo has Gohan."  
  
Goten ran up to Piccolo. Piccolo put Gohan on his bed. Gohan did not make a sound.  
  
Chi-chi ran up to Gohan and saw blood all over his shirt.  
  
" What did you do to my son, Piccolo? Why is he bleeding?  
  
" He for some reason he transformed and he pasted out, he hit the ground be for I could have reach him. I am sorry Chi-chi."  
  
Chi-chi walked up and hit Piccolo. Piccolo was mad and ready to hit her back, but then Goten got in the middle.  
  
" Mom, Piccolo, we don't have time to start a fight. Gohan is sick and we need to see a doctor.  
  
" Goten is right Piccolo. I'm sorry I hit you."  
  
" It's okay. It did not hurt. Now to get Gohan into the city faster I will carry him, and you can drive."  
  
" NO! Are you crazy? I am going to stay with Gohan the whole time. Plus, I can't drive remember. You can so just take us all."  
  
Piccolo picked up Gohan, then Chi-chi picked up Goten. They ran to the car. Gohan was in the back, while Chi-chi and Goten were in the front. Piccolo started to drive into a city.  
  
" Ms. Son, I have know idea what to do with you son. I know that he is sick, but I have never seen any thing like this before. I don't know how to get it out of him. All that I can say that he need rest. Since your son is very badly sick, only family can see him. So the green guy has to go."  
  
The doctors give Piccolo a dirty look and pointed to the door.  
  
" Hang on doctor, is there any thing you can do for my son?"  
  
Chi-chi was so scared now, she was holding Goten as the doctor was talking.  
  
" Ms. Son, I'm sorry to say this, but it looks like you son only have 73 hours left to live. All we can do is give him some painkillers. I am sorry.  
  
The doctor walked out of the room. Chi-chi could not move, she couldn't believe that her strong son was going to die. She just fell to the ground crying. Goten ran up to her and hug her.  
  
Piccolo knew that he had to leave Gohan with his family. He didn't want too, but he know he had too. Piccolo walked out of the room.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo!"  
  
Goten started to run after Piccolo. But when he got to the door, he just watched it close in front of him.  
  
  
  
One hour later, Krillin, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Yamcha came; they could sense something wrong with Gohan energy.  
  
" Piccolo, what is wrong with Kakarot's brat son? First he is in Super Saiyan form, then he is just about dead! Tell me Namek!"  
  
Vegeta ran up to Piccolo waiting for an answer. Piccolo was in the waiting room, he had told a doctor to tell him everything that happens.  
  
"What do you think I have been trying to find out Vegeta? I think he has a chance of having Pongonely."  
  
"Pongonely? That's sounds really bad, what is it?"  
  
Krillin ran up right next to Vegeta. Before Piccolo could answer, the doctor came up to Piccolo.  
  
"Sir, your friend has became worst, now he is at 120 degrees. I can't believe that he is alive right now. He has this gold glow around him and has blonde hair now. I really don't know what to say about it."  
  
The doctor walked away back to Gohan's room. Every one was stocked about what they hear.  
  
"120 degrees! How can that be true?"  
  
Bulma started to hold Trunks. Trunks hugged his mom and started to cry.  
  
"Will Gohan be okay mom?"  
  
Bulma did not say a thing she just wanted hold Trunks.  
  
"It is Pongonely! This can't be true."  
  
"Namek, what is this Pongonely of what you speak of, and how can Saiyan get it?"  
  
"I don't know. This is no cold or fever. This illness is only a Namek can get, so why does Gohan have it? This illness make you go into your highest power stage, it's like your getting ready for a battle. Bulma what is a human temperature?"  
  
"While, I don't know if it will be the same, Gohan is half Saiyan, but a human temperature it 98.6 degrees."  
  
"And a Saiyan temperature is the same, we are kind-a like humans, just have tails and a power level."  
  
" I see, a Namek temperature is about 140 degrees, and having Pongonely makes you have a cold of 120 degrees. So Gohan temperature did not go down, it went up, as high as a Pongonely sickness temperature. How is that?"  
  
"If it is a Namek illness how did Gohan get it Piccolo?"  
  
Yamcha asked Piccolo. Piccolo had to think of this question.  
  
"It could of happen when we fought Frieza on Namek. To get this sickness you have to get the virus from a flower on Namek. Only one person knows how to cure it.  
  
"So who can cure Pongonely to make Gohan better?"  
  
Chi-chi walked out of the shadows, and everyone started to stare at her. Her eyes wear red from crying.  
  
"Only the West Kai knows how to cure it. Namek was on West Side of the galaxy, only he would know."  
  
"Mom, something is happening to Gohan."  
  
Goten walked out of the room to his mom.  
  
"What's the matter Goten?"  
  
"Gohan keeps on saying, it's my fault dad, I killed you. And keeps on powering up."  
  
Chi-chi ran back into Gohan's room. The rest of the group ran but Piccolo stopped them.  
  
"Do not go in. Gohan needs to be with his family, we shouldn't be in their way."  
  
They all stopped and walked back to Piccolo. 


	3. Goku Finds Out

Pongonely  
  
Goku Finds Outs  
  
Everyone stayed the night at the hostel. Everyone was to sleep but Piccolo and Goten. Chi-chi was sleeping on the chair holding Gohan's hand. Goten walked out Gohan's room and went up to Piccolo.  
  
"Mom says that you know what Gohan has. Is there any way we can help him?"  
  
Piccolo just looked into Goten's eyes. Piccolo just could not stand it. He loved Gohan like a son, and would die if anything happen to him. Piccolo shook his head.  
  
"I know I can't. But maybe your Dad can."  
  
Before Goten could ask what their Dad had to do with Gohan then they heard someone yell.  
  
"Daddy! Don't leave me!"  
  
Piccolo and Goten looked at the door to Gohan's room. Gohan some how reliving the death of his Father, but why?  
  
"What's wrong with Gohan now? He was doing that before my mom went to sleep. Now he is doing it again. Does the Namek sickness do this?"  
  
"I don't know Goten, I think it is just because he is sick. I guess he still blames himself for your father's… I think you know the story."  
  
Goten gave Piccolo and smile.  
  
"Yeah, Gohan told me all about it. He said that in the beginning that he did blame himself, but now he says he does not. I can tell that he is lying to me. I know he still thinks he killed our Father.  
  
Piccolo looked the other way while Goten walked to the door.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo, no one is here so you can come and see Gohan if you want too?"  
  
Piccolo walked to the door, and Goten let him in. Gohan was now awake, but his eyes were closed. He was breathing hard and yelling. Chi-chi was tried, so she did not wake up. Piccolo could not believe what he was seeing.  
  
"Oh Gohan, you look horrible. I can't stand it!"  
  
Piccolos ran to the window.  
  
"Goten, I can't handle this. I have to go."  
  
Piccolo jumped out the window and flew away.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo! Come back!"  
  
Goten ran to the window and just fell to the ground, as he saw Piccolo fly away.  
  
Goku has been on Grand Kai's plant for 4 years now. Goku was training as King Kai was watching, him and telling him what to do. As Goku was training, he stopped.  
  
"Goku, why did you stop?"  
  
"I just sensed Gohan at King Yemma's, but now I can't sense him anymore."  
  
"Do you want me to see what is happening on earth?"  
  
"Would you King Kai, that will be great!"  
  
King Kai was in a good mood that day, but then his good mood went away to and looked at Goku.  
  
"Um, Goku. I don't know how to break it to you."  
  
"What King Kai? What is wrong with my son?"  
  
"You did sense Gohan, Goku. He is dying."  
  
Goku did not believe what he heard. His son, it cannot be true. How can Gohan die?  
  
"Is he in a battle? Who is killing him?"  
  
"Goku! Gohan is not in a battle. He is dying from a disease, called Pongonely."  
  
"King Kai, what is Pongonely?"  
  
"Pongonely is a disease that you get from Namek. Some how Gohan got it if it is a Namek disease? No one has ever lived from this disease. And I'm not too sure if Gohan can."  
  
Goku feel to his knees. He could not think. He just wanted to make sure his son was okay.  
  
"King Kai, if Gohan got Pongonely on Namek, why didn't he get sick then?"  
  
"Pongonely takes years before you really get sick."  
  
"But how can we cure it? Is there any way Gohan can get better?"  
  
"Only one person knows. West Kai, but he could be mad at you for winning the Other World Tournament. We can try, but I don't know if he will tell us."  
  
King Kai started to fly to West Kai's plant. Goku toke off after him. He had to find a way to cure Gohan's sickness, and he would not give up. 


	4. Tell Me the Cure

Thank the people who said my fic was good, it made my day. I'm glad that 3 people like my story so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pongonely  
  
Tell Me the Cure  
  
Goku and King Kai made it to West Kai's Plant. When they landed West Kai and King Kai started to fight about how Goku won the Other World Tournament.  
  
"Guys, can you please stop fighting. I did not win the Tournament, West Kai okay! Now can you tell me how to cure Pongonely, my son, Gohan, is sick and is about to die from it? So do you know how to cure it?"  
  
"Yes I do. However, I cannot tell you. I was told by the Grand Kai not to tell a soul how to cure that disease."  
  
"Why would Grand Kai do something like that? You are lying West Kai. Tell him now!"  
  
King Kai and West Kai started to fight again. Goku just could not stand it.  
  
"Please stop fighting. King Kai can you let me talk to Gohan. I need to see how he is."  
  
"Ok Goku, I will."  
  
Goku put his hand on King Kai's back, then King Kai was trying to let Goku talk to his son. Then King Kai looked at Goku.  
  
"I can't reach him, he has some kind of energy all around that will not let me get pass it. Goku, there is no why you can talk to Gohan."  
  
Goku now had tears in his eyes. He did not want Gohan to join him in the Other World. Gohan could not die; Goku still could not believe it.  
  
"Then can I talk to Piccolo then. Chi-chi would be too worry to talk to me. Piccolo is Gohan's best friend."  
  
King Kai was trying to find Piccolo.  
  
"I got him Goku, you know the drill."  
  
"Piccolo, can you hear me? It's Goku"  
  
It was the middle of the night on Earth; Piccolo was at the island that he took Gohan to train, when he was only five.  
  
"Goku? What is it that you want? Shouldn't you be talking to Gohan? Stop wasting your time talk to me?"  
  
"But Piccolo, something is wrong with Gohan. Somehow, we cannot talk to him. Therefore, we need you to help us. How is he doing?"  
  
Piccolo could not believe what Goku was saying. How is it that he cannot talk to Gohan?  
  
"Sure Goku, but I have to go back to the hostel. Last time I saw him, he was yelling that he killed you, Goku."  
  
"I told Gohan it was not his fault! Piccolo, I just sensed Gohan at Yemma's place again. Hurry!"  
  
When Piccolo came back to the hostel Krillin walked up to him.  
  
"Umm… Piccolo, something is happen to Gohan that you should know about."  
  
Piccolo walked up to Krillin and looked down at him.  
  
"What is it Krillin? You have to tell me."  
  
"Gohan is starting to die. One minute he died the next he comes back to life. I don't think he is going to come back the next time."  
  
Chi-chi walked out to her room. Piccolo ran up to Chi-chi, followed by the rest.  
  
"Piccolo, everyone, you all may see Gohan. I want all his friends to be by his side."  
  
Chi-chi ran back in the room when she heard Gohan scream. Goten walked out crying then walked to Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, can you come with me to get a soda?"  
  
Trunks looked up at his mom. She smiled and Trunks and Goten walk off.  
  
"Hey Piccolo. Is there anyway Gohan can get the cure from West Kai?"  
  
Vegeta walked up to Piccolo, while everyone walked into Gohan's room.  
  
"How do you know about West Kai? And why do you care Vegeta?"  
  
"I know about the Kais, and I don't really care, I just need some one to surpass now since Kakarot died. Plus, the boy did saved my life."  
  
Piccolo just looked at Vegeta; he was smiling as he always does. Piccolo just closed his eyes.  
  
"Goku is trying as we speak, I was talking to him. I just hope he does. But keep that information to yourself."  
  
Piccolo walked off into Gohan's room. Vegeta just looked at him and followed Piccolo into the room.  
  
"Hey Goten, what does your died father have to do with this?"  
  
Goten and Trunks over heard Vegeta and Piccolo talking about Gohan and Goku. They were walking back to Gohan's room.  
  
"I don't know Trunks. Piccolo said the same thing to me."  
  
They both looked each other in the eye, then heard someone yelling.  
  
"OH no Trunks, it's Gohan again. Lets go."  
  
Goten and Trunks ran back to Gohan's room. 


	5. Happy Times Turn Worst

I wrote five stories before I found a way to put my stories on this site. But I'm only doing one at a time. I will update my stories just about everyday, if I can. Sorry that my chapters are a little short!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pongonely  
  
Happy Times Turn Worst  
  
When everyone was in the room, they looked at Gohan. His eyes were open at this time, and he was just smiling.  
  
"Umm, Gohan are you okay?"  
  
Krillin walked up to Gohan; Gohan was just smiling at him. He was in super saiyan form. He had an evil smile that gave everyone the chills.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just happy!"  
  
Everyone was looking at Gohan.  
  
"I think he is going insane."  
  
Bulma walked over to Krillin, and talked in his ear.  
  
"While Bulma can you blame him. He was been yelling and screaming this whole time. I guess he is not in pain anymore."  
  
Piccolo walked over to Gohan. Gohan was smiling at him. Piccolo smiled back, but with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Piccolo, this is Goku. How is Gohan now?"  
  
Piccolo heard Goku, but did not say a word. Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten looked at him, knowing what was happening.  
  
"I'll be right back Gohan, okay."  
  
Gohan smiled back at him, and watched him walk out the room. Then Gohan fell to sleep.  
  
"Goku, Gohan has gone insane. He not yelling and screaming like before. He just smiling at everyone."  
  
"Ok Piccolo, thank you. I'm call back later."  
  
Piccolo walked back in the room. Goku took his hand off King Kai's back, and walked to West Kai.  
  
"West Kai, I know you are lying. The Grand Kai never would do that. I'll call him right now if you don't tell me how to cure my son!"  
  
Goku was now getting mad, he wanted his son to be all right.  
  
"You are right Goku, the Grand Kai didn't tell me anything about Pongonely. I do not want to tell you any was. Your son can die like all the others. I can not change that. I'm sorry, but I will not tell you!"  
  
Why would not West Kai tell Goku how to cure Pongonely? Maybe there was no cure, but Goku would find one out. He had too, or his son would join him in the other world.  
  
"West Kai, I'm don' t want to waste anymore time on this planet! You tell me how to cure my son, or you'll be dead. Just like King Kai!"  
  
Goku was now powering up to super saiyan. West Kai was now starting to cry. King Kai was just laughing, but then he stopped.  
  
"Oh no, it's starting again."  
  
Goku was holding West Kai now. Goku ran to King Kai.  
  
"What King Kai? What is starting again?"  
  
"Umm Goku, Gohan is starting to scream again. This is not good. This could be his last hours on Earth."  
  
Back on Earth, Gohan was screaming louder and louder. Everyone was around Gohan's bed, but Vegeta. Vegeta has his back to Gohan, as he all was does. Bulma walked up to Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, you can at least face Gohan. Show some compassion, why don't you!"  
  
"Bulma, ever since I have been in here I have been trying to get the brat some of my energy, but for some reason, he wouldn't let me. So get off my back!"  
  
Bulma was surprise about what she heard. Why would Vegeta help Gohan? It did not make sense. Bulma walked back to Gohan, and Vegeta just faced the other way.  
  
"Piccolo, what is happening to Gohan, it's Goku?"  
  
Piccolo walked out of the room and stood by the door.  
  
"He is even worst, can you get the cure Goku?"  
  
"No, West Kai is not giving it to me. I will Piccolo, all you have to do is stay by Gohan's side."  
  
"You better Goku, or you will die twice!"  
  
Piccolo walked back into Gohan's room  
  
Back on West Kai's plant Goku was on his knees.  
  
"West Kai, I'm on my hands and knees. I will be your slave for a year. Just let me have the cure."  
  
West Kai smiled at Goku.  
  
"No, not you, I want North Kai too. I will break the rules if North Kai will!"  
  
"Okay! King Kai will be your slave for a year. Now tell me how to cure Gohan!" 


	6. Gohan is Better

Okay, thanks for the reviews, they make my day! I was going to put this chapter up later, but I'm bored. I put up a poem I wrote so can you guys read that for me, thanks. I hope you guys enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pongonely  
  
Gohan is Better  
  
"The only way Gohan can live from this if he dies. See that flower."  
  
West Kai was pointing to a flower in the middle of the plant.  
  
"If Gohan comes to this plant and eats that flower, he will come back to life. He has to eat the flower in 5 minutes when he dies. When he comes back to life, he will be fine, but will not remember dying. Understand Goku."  
  
"Yes I do West Kai, and thank you!"  
  
Goku was now hugging West Kai. West Kai pushed him away. Goku just smiled at him.  
  
"But you can't get him Goku, King Yemma has to let him pass. When he lets him, he will come here. So sit down and relax."  
  
Goku shook his head and walked back to King Kai. Goku put his hand on King Kai's back.  
  
"Piccolo, don't do anything. Gohan is going to be fine. You don't need to say anything. He will die, but come back to life. So just sit tight and just look after Gohan."  
  
Back on Earth, Piccolo could not believe what he heard. However, he did not make a move. Gohan was yelling and screaming. Then he was not a super saiyan any more. He stopped breathing.  
  
"Oh no Gohan!"  
  
Chi-chi let go of Gohan's hand. It dropped to the ground. Vegeta closed his eyes. He had some tears, but did not want to show them. Krillin walked over and put his hand under his nose.  
  
"He's not breathing."  
  
Chi-chi fell to the ground crying. Bulma ran to Vegeta and hugged him. Vegeta knew that she needed him, and hugged her back. Krillin walked up to Piccolo. Although Piccolo knew what was going to happen, he cried. Krillin looked at Gohan. Goten ran out of the room.  
  
"No! Gohan, don't leave me!"  
  
Piccolo was running after Goten. Goten fell to the ground crying.  
  
"Goten don't worry, Gohan will be fine."  
  
"Gohan was like a son to you Piccolo. I know this is hard for you. And if he is fine, why are you crying."  
  
Piccolo kneed down to Goten.  
  
"It's hard to see your best friend die Goten. However, Gohan will be ok. I was talking to your father. He will bring Gohan back to life."  
  
"Piccolo, I know you wear talking to my dad. I heard you talking to Vegeta about it."  
  
Piccolo stood back up, he was looking at Goten still. Goten stood up looking at Piccolo, and started to smile. He knew Piccolo was right, but just could not stop crying. Piccolo hug Goten.  
  
At the Other World, Gohan looked up at this big red guy.  
  
"Are you King Yemma? My dad told me about you."  
  
King Yemma was looking at his book, then looked down at Gohan.  
  
"Son Gohan, son of Goku. So he has talked about me, that guy. Gohan you pass."  
  
"Passed what?"  
  
Before King Yemma could answer, Gohan disappeared. Next thing he saw was his father.  
  
"DAD! It's you."  
  
"Great to see you son!"  
  
Goku and Gohan ran to hug each other.  
  
"Now Gohan, you need to eat that flower. It will bring you back to life."  
  
Gohan looked at his dad then at King Kai. King Kai was pointing to the flower.  
  
"Come back to life? But why, I want to stay with you."  
  
"Gohan, listen to you father. As much as I want to see you, you have to come back to life. Now eat it."  
  
Gohan ran to the flower and picked it.  
  
"Hurry it up Kid, you have 2 minutes until you stay here forever!"  
  
Gohan looked behind him and saw West Kai.  
  
"Gohan, before you go, I just want to say, I love you."  
  
Gohan looked at his father.  
  
"Same here dad. Will I remember seeing you, when I come back?"  
  
"No Gohan, now eat!"  
  
Gohan eat the flower in one bit. Then before he could say good-bye, he was back in bed. 


	7. Forgetting Bad Times

Hey! I know it's been a while since I last updated this story. But I wanted to see how people think of this story. In other words, I wanted more reviews. I have gotten the same amount for a long time. So to have to other people who like this story. I put up the last chapter. I think that people don't read it because of the weird name. I know my chapters are really short, and I'm sorry for that. I hope you enjoy the last chapter.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z, just this plot. (I know that I haven't put that on my other chapters other then one, so sorry about that if anyone caught on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pongonely  
  
Forgetting Bad Times  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Gohan rose from his bed and looked at his hands. Chi-chi jumped up and hugged her son. Piccolo, as the rest of them smiled.  
  
"Gohan, I'm so glad your okay."  
  
Chi-chi cried on Gohan as he hugged her back. Goten jumped on the bed and sat next to Gohan. He smiled but had tears in his eyes. Gohan smiled and rubbed his little brothers hair.  
  
"Hey what's the matter, and why am I here Goten?"  
  
Goten looked up at his older brother.  
  
"You don't remember anything Gohan?"  
  
Gohan looked up at Piccolo, who too had tears in his eyes.  
  
"No, I don't remember a thing."  
  
Goten and Piccolo looked at each other. Chi-chi wasn't even listening, she was just resting her head on Gohan's chest and crying into it. Gohan was just patting his mother and telling her it was okay. The other did not know what to say.  
  
"How do you feel now Gohan?"  
  
Gohan looked down at his mother and then over to his little brother and smiled.  
  
"I'm fine Piccolo."  
  
Gohan looked around the room and saw everyone in tears, even Vegeta, but no one but Gohan could tell.  
  
"Why is everyone crying? Did I miss something?"  
  
Finally Chi-chi got off Gohan and walked next to Piccolo. Piccolo and Chi- chi looked up at each other and smiled. Goten moved closer to Gohan, Gohan put his arm up so he could get under it and smiled at his little brother.  
  
The other world…  
  
King Kai was looking up at Goku as Goku was looking up at the sky.  
  
"King Kai, I have a question."  
  
"What is it Goku?"  
  
"Can you make me forget this day? It's not fair that I get to remember it and not him."  
  
King Kai looked over at West Kai, who got out some cleaning supplies and was laughing.  
  
"Sure."  
  
King Kai walked up to Goku and yelled out something that Goku did not understand.  
  
"Where am I King Kai."  
  
King Kai looked up at Goku, he had no memories of what happen. King Kai laughed.  
  
"We came over to help West Kai clean his planet."  
  
Goku started to laugh.  
  
"Why would you want to help West Kai?"  
  
King Kai started to walk away, as Goku followed.  
  
"Well Goku, it's a long story, and you don't want to know it."  
  
Goku didn't understand by what King Kai meet, but just followed him any was.  
  
On Earth…  
  
"Well I think that we can go home now, woman."  
  
Vegeta walked up to his wife, Bulma looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"Sure, Trunks let's go."  
  
Trunks was sitting next to Goten and Gohan, he looked up and smiled at his mom.  
  
"Sure, goodbye Gohan."  
  
Trunks hugged Gohan as Gohan hugged him back.  
  
"See you later."  
  
Vegeta and his family walked out the door. Piccolo walked up to Gohan and put his hand in his hair.  
  
"Glad your better."  
  
"Better?"  
  
Gohan didn't even remember being sick, Piccolo just smiled and jumped out the window. Krillin and Yamcha said their good-byes and left. When everyone was gone Gohan called the Flying Numbus once Chi-chi got back from checking out of the hostel. Once she was done her and Goten got on the Flying Numbus while Gohan flew and went home. Chi-chi flew asleep on the cloud as Goten laid back looking at the stars.  
  
"Thank you daddy."  
  
"Hey Goten."  
  
Goten looked up and saw Gohan, Gohan smiled at him.  
  
"If I was sick? How did I get better."  
  
Goten looked back up at the stars, thinking about what he should say.  
  
"I dunno, I guess someone is watching over you."  
  
Gohan looked up at the stairs, then back at Goten, he flew asleep.  
  
"Yeah, thanks dad, I know it was you."  
  
Gohan smiled up at the stars and flew home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it! Thank you all for reading my story. I have another DBZ story and a poem, which the poem has no reviews, and I am very sad by that. I hope that you guys all like me. I hope I hear from you all soon. Please Review, it means a lot to me. I know I changed my name, just go to my bio and it will tell you why.  
  
super-saiyan-monkey 


End file.
